Angin
by KyungXe
Summary: Ada kata "bodoh" dalam cinta yang dimiliki Jongin untuk Sehun./HunKai story/OS


**Angin**

Cloudye0705's story

A true story for my beloved one

Semua nama disini kupinjam untuk menggantikan nama di kehidupan nyatanya

 **Bold+italic = pesan chatting**

 **Bold = pesan SMS**

 **" " = percakapan telpon**

.

.

.

Jongin's Pov.

 **Aku mencintaimu.**

Harusnya aku senang mendapatkan ungkapan itu dari kekasihku, Oh Sehun tapi mengingat tidak hanya aku yang mendapat uangkapan tersebut darinya membuatku menatap nanar layar handphone yang masih setia menampilkan pesan darinya.

Ya, aku yang kedua untuknya.

Semua ini bermula sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu.

Kami tinggal dikota yang berbeda namun memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu membaca dan tergabung dalam sebuah komunitas sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Sejak awal aku mengenal Sehun aku sama sekali tak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya, kali ini aku berani bersumpah. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau dia sudah mempunyai kekasih yang ternyata temanku juga di komunitas itu, Xi Luhan namanya dia asli orang China.

Bukankah ada yang mengatakan takdir Tuhan mana ada yang tahu.

Itulah yang terjadi denganku.

Kami memang sudah mengenal sejak 4 tahun yang lalu tapi hanya saling tahu dan tak lebih. Hingga sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu aku mendapat kontaknya dari Luhan setelah lama aku vakum dari komunitas. Awalnya aku dan Sehun hanya berkirim pesan lewat sebuah aplikasi chatting. Hanya mengobrol seputar buku apa saja yang pernah kami baca, yang akan kami baca (maksudnya masuk dalam daftar list kami) hingga buku apa saja yang berkesan dengan kami. Ternyata dia sama gilanya denganku kalau soal buku walaupun kenyataannya dia mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis beda denganku yang sastra inggris. Dari obrolan buku lalu merambat ke obrolan percintaannya.

Tak jarang ketika Sehun mengupdate tentang kegalauannya tentang Luhan, aku langsung menanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku begini tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikannya, aku peduli padanya karena dia temanku atau mungkin lebih.

Hingga pada suatu sore ketika aku bangun dari tidur siangku aku mendapat sebuah pesan bergambar dari Sehun yang selalu kunantikan entah sejak kapan.

 ** _Hey, would you be mine?_**

Kalimat itu dia tuliskan dengan _background_ sebuah raket dan _shuttle cock_ , dia hobi bermain bulutangkis ngomong-ngomong.

Tentu saja aku tak percaya. Aku mengucek mataku siapa tahu penglihatanku mengabur karena bangun tidur tapi tak ada yang berubah. Isi pesannya masih sama.

 ** _Apa maksudmu?_**

Butuh beberapa menit untuk dia menjawab.

 ** _Aku tahu ini tak seharusnya terjadi, tapi aku menyayangimu jadi maukah kau menjadi miliku?_**

Dia gila.

Tapi aku lebih gila lagi karena mengatakan iya.

Aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau aku akan menjadi yang kedua dalam suatu hubungan. Aku tahu ini tak adil untuk Luhan maupun aku sendiri tapi bukankah cinta itu buta, membutakan logika lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Hei, kau Jongin anak Paran kan?_**

Aku mengernyit mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang yang belum terlalu familiar denganku. Yang kutahu beberapa menit yang lalu dia _boom like_ semua fotoku di akun instragam lalu sekarang dia mengirimkan pesan untukku.

 ** _Iya, ini siapa?_**

 ** _Cih, sombong sekali. Ini aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo._**

Aku melongo membaca pesan darinya.

 ** _Kau bohong, bukankah Kyungsoo itu gendut?_**

Karena penasarana aku melihat akun bernama DyoSoo itu tapi aku tak yakin kalau Kyungsoo yang ini adalah Kyungsoo temanku sewaktu SMP. Kyungsoo temanku itu gendut lah yang ini badannya kecil, imut, pasti dia hanya berbohong.

 ** _Apa kau tak tahu yang namanya diet?_**

Awalnya aku tak percaya denganya tapi begitu dia memanggilku Kkamjong aku tahu kalau dia Kyungsoo, temanku yang pergi ke Amerika sebelum kelulusan dulu.

Mulai saat itu tak pernah seharipun kami lewatkan tanpa berkirim pesan.

.

.

.

Aku sering bertanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa Sehun menjalin hubungan dengan dua orang sekaligus. Bagaimana dia membagi hati untuk kami, Luhan dan aku. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu dengan mudah mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" padaku lalu lima menit kemudian dia membuat status "love you Xi Luhan" lengkap dengan hati berwarna merah.

Aku pernah menanyakan padanya saat dia menelponku dan jawaban dia

"Kamu tak perlu tahu."

Dengan nada tak mengenakkan dan jujur saja membuatku takut padanya jadi aku diam saja menikmati masa-masa bahagia kami karena aku tahu begitu dia selesai meneleponku dia akan menelpon Luhan, menemani _namja_ itu begadang.

 ** _Hei kau belum tidur?_**

Kyungsoo mengirimiku pesan.

 ** _Belum._**

Jawabku singkat karena jujur saja aku kesal dengan Sehun dan hubungan ini jadi kupikir aku terlalu malas untuk menjawab _chat_ dari siapapun.

 ** _Cih, pasti kau habis diduakan oleh Sehun._**

Kyungsoo tahu dan dia tempatku bersandar selama ini ketika aku lelah dengan Sehun tapi tak ingin lepas darinya.

.

.

.

Menurut kalian aku hebat tidak bertahan menjadi yang kedua selama 2 bulan?

Ya hari ini aku putus dengan Sehun, bukan secara gamblang memutuskan dia dengan bilang "kita putus" aku hanya mengirimkan dia sebuah pesan.

 **Jaga kesehatanmu.**

Lalu kuhapus kontaknya dari aplikasi chatting ini.

Kenapa tak dari dulu saja aku melakukannya? Mungkin jawabannya karena selama ini aku masih tahan. Tahan dengan semua kesakitan ini.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini sekarang?

Karena sekarang tanggal 29 Desember, _anniv_ Sehun dengan Luhan.

Kalian pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan pasangan ketika tanggal penting mereka tiba. _Update_.

Sehun membuat status untuk Luhan, rasanya tak perlu kujelaskan bukan?

Oh mau kutambahkan lagi, aku juga melihat status Luhan karena selama ini kami berteman di aplikasi chatting ini. Sudah kubilang aku saja mendapat kontak Sehun dari Luhan jadi bagaimana mungkin aku tak punya nama Luhan dalam daftar temanku.

 ** _Aku putus dengan Sehun._**

Kyungsoo orang pertama yang kuberitahu. Walaupun perbedaan waktu kami cukup jauh tapi dia akan selalu membalasku secepat yang dia bisa.

 ** _Bagus, kenapa tak dari dulu saja._**

Kenapa tak dari dulu?

Bodoh, tentu saja karena aku mencintainya, masih mencintainya.

.

.

Malam harinya Sehun langsung menelponku dia marah besar begitu tahu kontaknya kuhapus. Dia berteriak mengapa aku melakukannya.

"Aku tak tahan Hunna, melihat statusmu dengan Luhan sungguh membuatku sakit." jawabku dengan menahan isakan.

"Jongin, kalau aku tak menganggapmu aku pasti menggunakan foto Luhan juga."

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena langsung menyalahkannya begitu saja saat aku mendengar kalimatnya. Dia benar juga.

"Kumohon jangan begini Jong."

Sungguh aku juga tak mau begini, tapi siapa aku hingga aku bisa menentukan jalan hidupku?

"Bisakah kau memilih salah satu diantara kami?"

Aku menangis tapi kutahan isakanku dengan cara menggigit bibirku agar dia tidak mendengar. Hatiku semakin hancur saat dia hanya diam saja diseberang sana.

"Maafkan aku Jong."

Aku sudah tahu akhirnya akan begini. Pada akhirnya dia tak akan mampu melepas Luhan dan memilihku. Aku saja terlalu bodoh hingga mengira bisa menjadi yang pertama untuknya suatu saat nanti.

"Jaga dirimu baik baik disana."

Sehun mendecih. Dia menjawab dengan nada tak suka.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi, aku mau pergi."

"Mau kemana? Ini sudah malam Hunna."

"Kemana saja asal tak dirumah. Dirumah hanya akan mengingatkanku pada hal ini."

"Sehun kumohon jangan pergi, ini sudah malam nanti kamu bisa sakit."

Sehun mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang ringkih. Dia sering sekali sakit kalau terlalu lelah. Kadang aku merasa tak berguna saat dia sakit tapi aku tak ada disampingnya hingga aku lupa dengan keberadaan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu khawatir denganku maka kembali padaku."

Salah satu sifat Sehun yang kubenci, dia egois. Dia ingin menggenggamku tapi juga tak bisa melepas Luhan.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar putus dengan Sehun tapi beberapa hari kemudian aku menerima permintaan pertemanannya lagi. Kalau kukatakan kalau Sehun juga mencintaiku apa kalian percaya? Mungkin cinta kurang tepat tapi lebih tepatnya nyaman. Dia terlalu nyaman denganku hingga tak mau aku lepas, pergi darinya.

 ** _Jong, Jong kapan kau akan sadar?_**

 ** _Kapan ya Kyung?_**

 ** _Kenapa kau malah tanya padaku? Sebenarna simple kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dirimu kalau kau tidak butuh dirinya._**

Aku memang tidak butuh dirinya tapi aku butuh cintanya.

 ** _Pokoknya kalau dia menghubungimu lagi kau jangan meladeninya._**

Bisakah?

 ** _Lagi apa?_**

Bukan Kyungsoo yang mengirimiku _chat_ tapi Sehun. Lalu seketika aku lupa dengan nasihat-nasihat Kyungsoo karena aku langsung membalas chatnya

 ** _Lagi mikirin kamu._**

Aku bodoh ya?

.

.

.

Bohong kalau aku tak ingin balikan lagi dengan Sehun. Bohong juga kalau rasa untuknya sudah hilang karena setelah 2 bulan putus dengannya rasa itu masih ada tapi kalau ditanya mau tidak aku balikan dengan Sehun tentu jawabannya tidak. Aku tidak mau jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama.

Tapi lain ceritanya kalau tiba-tiba Sehun bilang kalau dia sudah putus dengan Luhan. Tentu saja ada rasa senang mendengar kabar itu tapi ada juga rasa tak percaya karena baik Luhan maupun Sehun masih menggunakan nama pasangan untuk status mereka.

 ** _Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan balikan jong._**

 ** _Kurasa juga begitu. Sehun juga pernah bilang dulu dia putus dengan Luhan tapi nyatanya dia balikan lagi dengan Luhan._**

 ** _Ohh kalau begitu kau jangan senang dulu._**

 ** _Siapa juga yang senang._**

 ** _Kaulah, ngaku saja kau pasti mengharapkan mereka putus lalu Sehun menjadi milikmu._**

Aku tertegun melihat pesan Kyungsoo. tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan tidak menyenangkan hinggap.

 ** _Kyung, apa aku jahat kalau mengharapkan seperti itu? apa aku terlalu jahat kalau aku mengharapkan Luhan pergi jauh dari Sehun?_**

Kyungsoo mengirimkan emoticon mengantuk, mungkin dia terlalu lelah menanggapiku.

 ** _Sebenarnya wajar sih Jong tapi kuingatkan kau boleh berharap tapi jangan berlebihan._**

Tapi bisakah aku tidak berlebihan ketika Sehun memintaku kembali padanya terlebih nama Luhan tak di statusnya begitu pula dengan Luhan?

Kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya kan?

Aku masih sebodoh yang dulu jadi kukatakan "ya" sekali lagi untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

Jangan kalian harap menjadi yang pertama untuk Oh Sehun itu menyenangkan. Kalau boleh jujur rasanya hampir sama seperti menjadi yang kedua bedanya aku lebih agresif ketika menjadi yang pertama.

Kukatakan sulit karena Sehun begitu cuek, kami pacaran tapi seperti tidak pacaran. Dulu ketika menjadi yang kedua aku tak terlalu pusing karena aku sadar diri bukan hanya aku yang ada dihatinya tapi lain cerita dengan keadaan yang sekarang. Bukankah Sehun hanya punya aku?

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Luhan?" entah kenapa pertanyaan ini menggangguku. jadi aku menanyakan di sesi telpon kami. Selain _chatting_ kami sering menghabiskan malam dengan mendengarkan suara masing-masing. Setidaknya dengan mendengar suaranya aku bisa berkata kalau dia itu nyata.

"Iya."

Aku tahu jawabannya akan seperti ini tapi kupikir rasa sakitnya tak akan sesakit ini.

"Tapi tak sesering dulu, kadang pesanku hanya dibaca olehnya."

Tak tahukah dia kalau jawabannya semakin menyakitiku.

"Siapa yang meng _chat_ duluan?"

"Sudahlah Jong jangan dibahas lagi."

Justru aku akan semakin membahasnya.

"Siapa?"

Waktu yang Sehun ambil untuk kediamannya sudah menggambarkan jawabannya.

"Aku." kugigit bibirku untuk meredam isakan, "aku hanya tak mau dia menghilang Jong."

"Kalau aku yang menghilang bagaimana?"

Aku tak terima tentu saja. Ini seperti yang dulu, di duakan walau posisinya aku yang pertama.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menghilang?"

"Jongin jangan mulai."

Airmataku jatuh. Selain untuk mengungkapkan kesedihanku airmata ini juga merupakan bentuk kekecewaan untuknya. Kupikir dia berubah, kupikir aku satu-satunya, kupikir dia sudah tak mempunyai rasa dengan Luhan.

Aku terlalu berlebihan hingga aku lupa kedudukan awalku dihatinya, yang kedua.

.

.

.

Aku putus dengan Sehun, lagi. Kupikir tak ada gunanya mempertahankan hubungan ini kalau dia saja masih mempunyai rasa untuk Luhan. Dia tentu saja tak mau, bagaimanapun Sehun juga menyayangiku dan setiap kali aku mengatakan putus dia akan menolak. Aku bahagia tentu saja.

Yang membuat aku merasa lebih bodoh lagi adalah aku bahagia karena sifatnya itu padahal aku tahu Sehun juga tak akan mau memperjuangkanku.

 ** _Ya sudah kalau itu maumu._**

Itu jawaban akhir dari Sehun tiap kali aku bersikukuh dengan pendirianku.

Dia tak pernah memaksa padahal mungkin saja kalau dia memaksa aku akan luluh.

.

.

Kami sempat tak berhubungan, maksudnya jarang _chat_ walau jujur saja aku rindu dengannya. Kadang ingin rasanya memulai _chatting_ dengannya sekedar menanyakan sudah makan belum tapi jawabannya yang kurang mengenakkan membuatku malas untuk melanjutkan _chatting_ an kami.

 ** _Jong apa kau sudah melihat foto profil Sehun?_**

Aku mengerjabkan mataku membaca pesan Kyungsoo. Jangan heran karena dia juga berteman dengan Sehun bahkan Luhan. Aku tidak memberikan dia kontak mereka, Kyungsoo mempunyai cara sendiri untuk mendapatkan kontak mereka.

Tanpa membalas _chatting_ an Kyungsoo aku langsung mencari nama Oh Sehun.

Jantungku mencelos melihat foto profilnya.

Setelah putus denganku dia memang beberapa kali menggunakan nama Luhan sebagai status dan sebagai orang yang tahu diri aku tak menggubrisnya tapi sekarang melihat foto profilnya yang sama dengan foto profil Luhan aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

Aku menghapus kontaknya, dan kontak Luhan.

.

.

Aku sungguh tak menduga kalau Sehun akan marah ketika tahu kontaknya kuhapus lagi. dia mengirimkan pesan langsung lewat instagram.

 ** _Bagus._**

 ** _Kenapa?_**

 ** _Kenapa harus dihapus kontakku?_**

 ** _Just eager._**

Aku terlalu malas untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

 ** _Aku minta pinmu._**

 ** _Untuk apa?_**

 ** _Jangan mulai Jongin._**

Sehun bukan orang yang mau mengalah, dia cenderung ingin menang di segala perdebatan.

 ** _Lepas apa yang seharusnya kamu lepas._**

 ** _Tidak ada yang perlu dilepas Jong. Tidak kamu maupun Luhan._**

Rasanya ingin menangis. Tidak bisakah aku hanya menjadi satu-satunya?

 ** _Aku capek Hun. Maumu apa?_**

 ** _Pinmu._**

 _See_?

 ** _Tak ada bedanya punya kontakku atau tidak lagipula bukankah kita jarang komunikasi._**

 ** _Siapa bilang tak ada Jong? kamu tak tahu saja aku sering menanti statusmu dan memandangi foto profilmu._**

Haruskah aku terharu?

Oh aku bahkan sudah menangis sekarang.

 ** _Oh, supaya aku juga bisa melihat statusmu untuk Luhan juga kan?_**

 ** _Jangan bawa-bawa Luhan dalam masalah ini._**

Tangisku semakin pecah saja membaca pesannya. Sakit sekali dia membela Luhan.

 ** _Luhan ada kaitannya, suka ataupun tidak._**

 ** _Baiklah aku berjanji tak akan membuat status tentang Luhan lagi._**

 ** _Tapi kupikir lebih baik seperti ini._**

Lama dia tak membalas sampai akhirnya dia membalas dengan satu kata yang sering dia lontarkan.

 ** _Ya sudah._**

.

.

.

 ** _Can I call you stupid?_**

 ** _Bukankah aku sudah stupid Kyung?_**

Emot marah Kyungsoo kirimkan.

 ** _Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan pinmu lagi pada Sehun, Kim Jongin?_**

 ** _mungkin karena benciku kepadanya tak cukup menandingi cintaku untuknya._**

 ** _Up to you laahh._**

Jangan pikir aku langsung memberikan pinku pada Sehun. aku butuh pertimbangan dan keberanian untuk memberikannya. Janjinya untuk tidak menyinggung tentang Luhan di statusnya tidak cukup untuk membuatku merasa aman karena jujur saja aku takut dia melakukannya lagi. tapi pada akhirnya kuberikan juga pinku karena ada kebodohan dalam cintaku untuknya.

Hubungan kami membaik setelah itu.

 ** _Jangan menghilang lagi._**

Aku tentu saja bahagia karena itu artinya aku berarti untuknya tapi tak ada kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Tak ada yang merubah sifat seseorang hanya dalam satu malam.

 **Melihatmu dari belakang membuatku ingin memelukmu, Lulu.**

Awalnya aku tak memusingkan tentang statusnya ini karena kupikir itu untuk artis idolanya tapi begitu kutanyakan siapa itu Lulu dan dia tak mau menjawab aku mulai merasa ada yang tak beres.

 ** _Sudah jangan dibahas._**

Maka aku mengabulkan permintaannya.

Aku bukan tipe orang ketika sedang marah akan berteriak keras dan mengoceh tentang apapun. Aku tipe orang yang pendiam maka ketika marah aku hanya diam.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Dari dulu, awal-awal menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun ketika aku merah dengannya aku akan mengabaikan pesannya. Kalau tidak aku akan langsung menghapus _history chat_ dia lalu menutup aplikasi. Ketika ditelpon juga aku tak akan menjawab.

 ** _Marah?_**

Kalau sudah begini Sehun tahu kalau aku marah dengannya.

 ** _Marah karena apalagi?_**

Selain tak mau kalah salah satu sifat Sehun yang membuatku sering mendidih adalah tidak peka. Sungguh aku benar-benar frustasi menghadapinya.

 ** _Menurutmu?_**

Dan aku juga terlalu malas untuk menjelaskannya. Aku bukan orang yang mudah mengekspresikan rasa tidak sukaku pada sesuatu. Aku lebih suka orang lain menebak apa yang ada di otakku walaupun terkadang itu memuakkan karena mereka salah tanggap.

 ** _Aku juga tidak tahu._**

Kalau sudah begini terpaksa aku buka mulut.

 ** _Siapa Lulu?_**

 ** _Sudah jangan dibahas lagi Jongin._**

 ** _Siapa Lulu?_**

 ** _Jong kumohon._**

Aku benar-benar ketakutan hingga rasanya aku juga tak mau tahu siapa itu Lulu.

Aku tak membalasnya dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya kalang kabut.

 ** _Baiklah, dia Luhan._**

Aku sempat lupa kalau aku bodoh, terima kasih untuk mengingatkannya lagi Sehun.

 ** _Jangan marah Jong._**

 ** _Kamu sudah janji Hun._**

 ** _Kumohon jangan menghilang lagi Jongin._**

Seberapa besar dia menyakitiku aku tetap merasakan bahagia ketika tahu dia masih menginginkan aku.

.

.

.

 ** _Lalu sekarang bagaimana?_**

 ** _Aku tak tahu Kyung._**

 ** _Lanjut atau tidak?_**

 ** _Aku tak tahu Kyung._**

 ** _Jongin, kurasa kau harus segera lepas dari Sehun..._**

Tak kulanjutkan lagi membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo karena sekarang mataku fokus pada satu kalimat yang Sehun kirimkan.

 ** _Sayang._**

Tanpa membalas aku langsung menekan opsi hapus untuk chat dia.

Seperti orang pacaran pada umumnya kami mempunyai panggilan sayang untuk masing-masing. Seringnya dia memanggilku sayang atau _sweetheart_ kalau aku paling banter Hunna kadang kalau lagi kumat romantisnya kutambahkan _darl_ untuknya.

Sehun menelpon malam harinya dan aku tak ada keinginan untuk mengangkatnya. Sampai 3x kali akhirnya dia mengirimkan pesan.

 ** _Jong kumohon angkat._**

 ** _Mau apa?_**

 ** _Aku ingin bicara denganmu._**

 ** _Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi._**

 ** _Jong please._**

 ** _Baiklah kuangkat telponmu tapi nanti aku hapus kontakmu._**

 ** _Baiklah tapi tolong angkat._**

Dan akhirnya aku mengangkatnya.

Dia lebih banyak memohon dan aku lebih banyak menangis.

"Kau sudah berjanji Hun." ucapku dengan susah payah karena hidungku jadi tersumbat sebelah.

"Kumohon jangan pergi Jong, sebulan saja paling tidak sampai akhir bulan ini."

"Kenapa harus sebulan?"

"Kumohon Jong, sebulan saja setelah itu terserah kau mau menghapus kontakku aku janji tak akan mengganggumu."

Aku hanya diam selain susah untuk bicara aku juga tak ingin bicara. Amarahku masih tinggi jadi daripada teriak-teriak yang ujungnya menangis sesenggukan lebih baik aku diam saja.

"Jong kumohon."

"Tidurlah ini sudah malam."

"Jangan dimatikan."

Bukankah dia manis sekali ketika bersikap seperti ini? dia pernah bilang setidaknya dengan telpon kami yang masih menyala aku seperti menemaninya tidur disampingnya.

Telepon masih tetap menyala sampai suaranya tak terdengar. Ketika tak ada sahutan saat namanya kupanggil aku tahu dia sudah tertidur disana.

 ** _Sleep tight darl_**.

Pesanku untuknya sebelum aku ikut menutup mata.

Sudah kuputuskan untuk mengikuti cara mainnya.

.

.

.

Aku hanya pasrah ketika Kyungsoo marah-marah mendengar curhatanku tentang kejadian semalam. Dia lebih banyak mengatakan betapa bodohnya aku. Wow, ini suatu kehormatan aku ditelpon olehnya hanya untuk mendengar makiannya. Kurasa setelah tahu tagihan telponnya juga dia akan terus memakiku.

"Eh, tapi kenapa dia minta sebulan lagi ya?"

"Dia pernah bercerita tentang program pertukaran mahasiswa di kampusnya tapi kupikir itu masih beberapa bulan lagi." Sehun mengikuti program pertukaran mahasiswa ke Thailand yang berlangsung selama 1 tahun atau kemungkinan lebih tapi seingatku dia baru berangkat 5 bulan lagi.

"Ya sudah jangan dipikirkan, sekarang yang harus kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana kau bersikap pada Sehun."

"Bagaimana apanya Kyung? kami kan biasa saja."

"Ck, biasa apanya! dia memanggilmu sayang sementara kau marah-marah ketika tahu dia jalan dengan adik tingkatnya."

"A..aku hanya takut Kyung kalau aku menerimanya lagi maka akan ada kejadian seperti dulu."

Sebenarnya Sehun beberapa kali memintaku kembali tapi tak pernah ku jawab dengan pasti. Aku lebih nyaman dengan hubungan kami yang seperti ini. Tak ada ikatan namun ada rasa saling membutuhkan. Aku juga tak terlalu memusingkan dia jalan dengan siapa karena aku tak mempunyai hak untuk melarangnya beda ketika aku punya ikatan dengannya.

"Eh, Kyung sudah dulu ya Sehun menelponku ini."

"Cih, aku dilupakan deh. Ya sudah sana, bye."

Begitu sambungan dengan Kyungsoo terputus aku langsung mengangkat telpon dari Sehun.

"Halo."

"Halo, sedang apa?"

Kami ngobrol seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dia jarang sekali menghubungiku siang karena kesibukan kami jadi aku harus merelakan waktu tidurku untuk bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Kau masih ingat tentang program pertukaran mahasiswa itu?" tanya Sehun yang kubalas dengan gumaman, "programnya dimajukan jadi kalau sesuai rencana aku akan berangkat ke Thailand bulan depan."

Jadi karena itu dia meminta waktu bulan depan.

"Kenapa dimajukan?"

Bohong kalau aku tidak sedih, aku hampir menangis mengetahui kabar ini. Beda kota saja rasanya berat apalagi beda negara.

.

.

.

Untuk tak cemburu dengan adik tingkat Sehun yang bernama Irene kurasa akan sulit. Sehun sering sekali jalan berdua dengan _yeoja_ itu, dia bilangnya sih cuka sekedar teman tapi rasanya aku cemburu sekali dengan Irene yang bisa jalan dengan Sehun, yang bisa melihat senyuman Sehun secara langsung bukan hanya mendengarnya. Rasa cemburuku ditambah dengan rasa kesal karena Sehun begitu susah kumintai foto. Belakangan ini aku sensitif sekali, tak biasanya aku merengek pada Sehun meminta foto padanya, rasanya aku begitu merindukannya tapi dia sama sekali tidak peka.

 ** _Kamu marah?_**

Sudah jelas pakai nanya lagi.

 ** _Terserah kamu mau jalan dengan siapa._**

 ** _Iyalah kamu kan bukan kekasihku._**

Bukan kekasih tapi hobi manggil sayang.

Aku hanya membalas dengan mengirimkan emoticon beruang berwajah malas.

 ** _Lagian kamu sih tidak mau diajak balikan._**

Siapa yang tak mau sih?

 ** _Kalau kita balikan terus pas kamu ke Thailand bagaimana?_**

 ** _Ya kita cuma sebulan jalannya._**

Terkadang aku pikir dia berubah dengan segala sikap manisnya yang menelponku 3x dalam sehari dengan panggilannya yang membuat jantungku berdebar tapi pada akhirnya aku dijatuhkan lagi, diingatkan lagi kalau dia tetap Sehun yang egois.

 ** _Pernah tidak kamu memikirkan perasaanku ketika kamu pergi ke Thailand?_**

 ** _Sekali saja pernah tidak kamu memikirkan perasaanku?_**

 ** _Kalau hanya untuk sebulan untuk apa kita menjalin hubungan?_**

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya. Apa dia begitu menganggapku tak penting hingga dia dengan mudah membuangku setelah sebulan? lalu semua sikap manisnya itu hanya kebohongan?

 ** _Maaf Jong, kalau kamu mau lanjut juga tak apa._**

Kurasa dia tidak benar-benar tulus mengucapkannya.

 ** _Pada akhirnya hanya aku yang menderita._**

 ** _Hanya aku kehilangan dirimu._**

 ** _Thank you for remind me how stupid I am._**

 ** _Sekarang mau kamu apa Kim Jongin?_**

Mau aku kamu itu berubah Hun. Kamu merasakan sayang sebesar aku menyanyangimu. Tapi bisakah dia?

 ** _Sudahlah lupakan karena kupikir kamu tak akan bisa memenuhi keinginanku._**

 ** _Ya sudah._**

Kenapa aku bisa jatuh untuk orang seperti dia? dia yang tak memperjuangkan aku, dia yang tak mencintaiku sebanyak aku mencintai dia.

 ** _Thanks._**

 ** _Aku bisa apa ketika kamu menginginkan sebulan padahal aku bisa memberikan kamu berbulan-bulan bahkan mungkin bertahun-tahun._**

 ** _Maafin aku Jongin._**

Sehun pernah bercerita padaku kalau dia mempunai semacam ketakutan ditinggalkan orang-orang disekitarnya, orang-orang dekatnya mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa dia tak mau melepasku dan Luhan.

Tapi kalau caranya seperti ini mana ada yang tahan dengannya?

 ** _Kupikir kalau nantinya aku pergi dari kamu bukan karena kemauanku tapi kamu yang mengusirku dari hidupmu karena walaupun aku ini tidak nyata tidak bisa kau sentuh dan lihat secara langsung tapi sakitnya begitu nyata , airmatanya mengalir begitu deras karenamu._**

Seperti angin yang tak dapat dilihat tapi bisa dirasakan, seperti itulah rasaku untukmu.

 **Kkeut.**

Semuanya hampir 100% nyata hanya Kyungsoo yang fiksi.

Kisah ini belum berakhir karena nyatanya Jongin masih bodoh jika menyangkut tentang Sehun.

Thanks for reading, all your feedbacks are appreciated^^

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
